When Was The Last Time You Saw Me Bake?
by AzurePlatina
Summary: One Shot, Rory POV. Rory decides to surprise Dean with something she's never done before, but he ends up helping. A.K.A WWTLTYSMB trying saying that five times .


Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. I really wish I did, because they are all wonderful characters. Rather, they belong to the WB and Amy Sherman-Palladino.

NOTE: This takes place just after Jess arrives, but not too late when Rory starts falling for Jess. Let's say it takes place between 'Sadie, Sadie' and 'Nick & Nora/Sid and Nancy'. If you're wondering why it's Dean and Rory, this definitely wouldn't suit Jess and this is too innocent and kiddish for Logan. I just had this mental image and I had to get it down. Now, on with the story!

"When was the last time you saw me bake?"

A GG One-Shot

Knock, knock at the door. I wash my hands and make my way to the door. I can only guess who would be coming on a Saturday afternoon.

What a pleasant surprise. A Dean in shining armour. Or in a white shirt and jeans, but either one is nice. Oh no, he wasn't meant to arrive early. I was making an extra special surprise for us.

Have to hide it, though.

"Hello there," my handsome boyfriend says to me. I lean up to kiss him. After a short moment, we pull away.

"You look familiar. Come here often?" I joke.

Dean smiles as he shuts the door behind him. "Often enough."

Goodness, his smile lights up my world. It's hard to stay annoyed at him coming early when he gives that cheeky smile. Oh who am I kidding, the gig is up.

"Come on in, you," I say. Dean begins to head into the living room, but I grab his hand.

"No, this way. I gotta' show you something," I say. He was gonna' find out about it anyway. Dean raises an eyebrow, curious to see what contraption had forced him into the kitchen.

When Dean arrives in the kitchen, he seems a little surprised. On the dining room table was a muffin mix box along with a couple of eggs, a carton of milk and a container of olive oil (which could have been from the time of my baby shower it looks so old).

"You were going to make muffins for us?" Dean asks. Regular Sherlock Holmes that Dean.

I grin. "Yeah, I was actually going to hide it from you."

"Why?" he asks.

Oh, silly naïve Dean. There is only one thing I have to say to that. "Dean, when was the last time you saw me cook, let alone bake? I wanted it to be a surprise, but a certain rascal came early."

Dean's smile disappeared. "Oh, that's okay. I can come back later if you--"

I shook my head and smiled, a lightbulb going off somewhere in my head. "No, that's okay. In fact, you can help me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it'll be our own creation. We could be the Dr. Frankenstein to these muffins," I reply. Dean looks relieved, which I'm glad for. He looks over at the ingredients, probably wondering if anything was missing.

"Cool, so what do we start with?" Dean asks. Cool, I'm glad he's enthusiastic. We walk over to the table and I grab the box of Betty Wings.

"'Step One, pour the dry ingredients into the bowl'," I say, reading off the back of the box.

"Don't we need to pre-heat the oven?" Dean asks. Silly Dean.

"You've ruined my muffin surprise Dean, I at least want to keep how we end up with the muffins a secret," I say with a smile. Dean chuckles as he comes up behind me and holds onto my tummy. I tear the top open to reveal a pre-made sachet and pour it into the glass bowl. Dean takes his right hand of my tummy and reaches into the box to grab a packet of white and dark choc chips.

"We add these at the end, right?" Dean asks, to which I reply with a nod.

"'Step Two, add in the milk, egg and oil'," I continue to read off the packet. I reach for the egg. Dean and I touch the egg at the same time. His hand feels so warm. With his right hand on top of my right hand, he places his left hand over mine and we break the egg into the bowl.

His hands retreat to my tummy as I grab the cup of milk and pour it in.

Dean reaches over and grabs the tablespoon of olive oil. I look up and raise an eyebrow at him.

"Hey, you can't blame me for wanting to do something," Dean says. I giggle as the oil drips into the glass bowl. His hands retreat for my tummy again.

"What's next?" Dean asks. I pick the box up and read the third step.

"'Step Three, add choc chips and stir ingredients with a wooden spoon'," I say. Dean laughs.

"You sound like one of those hostesses at car events," Dean says. I giggle.

As I reach for the choc chip packet, I say, "Yes, these muffins are the top of the line."

Dean grins and reaches over with me. We both hold onto the packet and both give it a tug, the choc chips flying all over the bowl. We both laugh as I reach for the spoon. Dean places his hands on top of mine. We both vigorously stir the mixture, his warm hands on my own. I can feel myself blushing and smile back up at him. He smiles a nice smile and as we finish up the mixture stirring, I dip my finger in and lick.

Mmm, self-satisfying. Dean gives me an odd look.

"What? Never knew what muffin mixture tasted like," I say innocently. Dean takes me by the hips and looks me in the eye.

"Sure, sure," he says, planting a kiss on my lips. I return the favour, but break away after a moment. Now, the big reveal.

"Hey Dean, do you know how we're going to make these muffins?" I ask. Dean looks at me, a bit confused.

"Without an oven, I would like to see how," Dean says. Now for the grand reveal. I move Dean's hands off my tummy and drag him over to the bench top. To the right of the oven top is a muffin maker. The Muffin Wonder 5000. White, black and revolutionary to be sure.

"Ta da!" I say dramatically. I look over to Dean and he's just smiling.

"So you barely have to bake?" Dean asks.

I nod. "Exactly. When was the last time you saw me bake?"

"Excellent point," Dean replies, "I'll bring over the bowl."

He walks over a couple steps and grabs the glass bowl and wooden spoon. I open the Muffin Wonder 5000 and Dean scoops up some muffin mixture with the wooden spoon. He holds it up above the maker and it trickles in.

I extend my pinkie out to catch the mixture.

Dean gives me a raised eyebrow.

"What?" I say, "it's yummy."

"But it has raw egg," Dean says. What was his point? When did a little egg ever stop me?

"But it's yummy," I reply. He chuckles. Dean then lets me have a go pouring the mixture in with the wooden spoon and when I pour the mixture into the last muffin holder, he also sticks his finger out. The hypocrite. But with that smile, I can forgive him.

"And that's it?" Dean asks.

"Yup," I reply, pushing the lid down. We stood there for a moment and I thought of the perfect thing to say in this situation.

"It's alive," I jest. Dean chuckles and for some reason tips his head to the side.

"There's still some mixture on your fingers," he says. He takes my hand and licks the mixture off playfully.

I peek down at his hands. "I think you have some on your fingers." I grab his hand and lick a bit of the mixture off.

We kiss, our mixture-fied lips meeting.

Well, quite the little adventure, making something. Lovely boyfriend, delicious muffins and I barely had to bake.


End file.
